Turf, earth and landscape operations often involve cutting operations, for example to reduce turf height, or for grading earth. Adjustments to the instruments used for cutting, such as unit reels, or blades, are often necessary to maintain turf at a desired uniform height, or to uniformly grade earth. Significant and costly damage to equipment, vegetation, turf and/or earth can result from poorly adjusted cutting instruments.